


With the Wives' Permission

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, friendship sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While both stuck on bed rest, JJ and Strauss come up with a plan to keep their significant others physically satisfied, but only one is a willing participant. JJ/Hotch, Rossi/Strauss, Hotch/Rossi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I have absolutely no idea where this idea came from, but I hope you enjoy!

"You can't be serious."

"But I am serious. Completely serious."

Hotch sighed. He rubbed his forehead, trying to prevent the migraine that he could feel coming. He loved his wife; he really did. And he understood that she was going stir-crazy being on bed rest for the last month and still faced another six to eight weeks of it, but this, this was just going too far.

"Which one of you came up with the idea?" he asked.

"I'm not sure exactly," JJ confessed.

Hotch sat down on the bed. "What do you mean by that?"

JJ shrugged. "Erin was complaining about Dave's complaining that he couldn't have sex with her since she's been on bed rest and I mentioned that you hadn't really been complaining, but that you had been spending more time in the bathroom lately."

"Oh, God," he moaned.

"Exactly," she teased. "Anyway, one of us joked about having the two of you sleep together to satisfy your needs and it just sort of steamrolled from there."

Hotch closed his eyes and pitched his nose. There was no stopping the headache. "I want you to stop and think about this."

JJ frowned. "I have thought about this. I think it's a great idea. You get to have your physical needs met while I met all of your other needs. After all, a hole is a hole, right? And you certainly haven't said no to any of mine."

"JJ, sweetheart, you're only on bed rest for another eight weeks at most. I think I can hold off until then," Hotch explained, patiently.

"And then another six to eight weeks after that," she added. "Aren't your wrists getting tired?"

Fighting an eye roll, he tried another route. "JJ, you know I'm straight."

JJ did not stop her eye roll. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm aware of that fact."

"I'm not attracted to Dave!" Hotch shouted, his frustration finally exploding.

"Everyone's a little bit attracted to Dave!" JJ countered. She took a deep, cleansing breath. "He's a very charismatic man. And you can't deny that there's chemistry there. There have been rumors about the two of you for years."

Hotch bobbed his head, conceding that point. "JJ, I love you. I'm married to you, not Dave. Whether you give me permission or not, I am still not prepared to sleep with anyone, let alone another man, and especially not Dave."

JJ's head dropped in disappointment. "Fine. But, just, keep it in the back of your mind that if you have the opportunity, it's okay with me."

"Sure, sweetheart." Hotch leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I have to go get the boys. Would you like me to grab some pizza on the way home?"

"Sounds good," she agreed. "Could you grab some peanut butter, too? Ooh, and bacon! Love you!"

"My wife is nuts," Hotch mumbled as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, I know you might not want to-"

"I'll do it," Rossi interrupted.

Strauss looked at him, startled. "Just like that? I thought for sure that I would have to talk you into it."

Rossi sat down the bed. He kissed her forehead. "I love you." He moved down and cradled her swollen stomach, also placing a kiss there. "And I love this little guy. Nothing in the world means more to me than the two of you, but, sweetheart, if I don't get some soon, I'm liable to start humping your shoes."

"David." She tried to sound annoyed, but her amusement shone through.

"My apologies, bela, for my crassness." He sat back up. "Which one of you came up with this little plan anyway?"

Strauss smirked. "I did, of course. You don't really think that Jennifer would come up with something like that, do you? She's a very sweet girl, but a little vanilla when it comes to these sorts of things."

Nodding in agreement, Rossi replied, "Still, you got her to agree."

"I did. You, however, still have to get Hotch to agree and I'm not sure that you will be able to do it."

"I can do it," Rossi assured her. She looked at him, skeptically. "I can! I've been told that I'm practically irresistible."

Strauss rolled her eyes. "That doesn't count. Emily was three sheets to the wind when she said it."

He frowned. "Only two sheets and it sure didn't stop you from inviting her home that evening."

"Mm," Strauss moaned, thinking over that night. "I was at least four sheets to the wind myself. Speaking of Emily, she wants to come visit after the baby's born."

"I'll send her a ticket." He grew quiet. "Now, this offer to let Aaron and I sleep together... Is this a one time deal or can we do it repeatedly?"

She scoffed. "You are allowed to do it as many times as you want as long as both Jennifer and I are on bed rest. But you cannot do it in our home or in theirs."

Rossi waved her off. "That's easy enough to get around."

"You really think you can pull this off, don't you?" Strauss asked him.

"I do. It's going to take all of my charm," Rossi chuckled, "but I think I can get him to come around. After all, it's really a service for the rest of the team. I don't know what JJ did to him, but before they got together, he was able to go years without sex. Ever since they first slept together, he turns into a bear as soon as he goes three days without it." Rossi's eyes glowed. "Do you think she has a magical vagina?"

Strauss sighed. "Really, Dave?"

Rossi held his hands up in mock surrender. "I give. Now, how would like me to make some of my famous spaghetti and meatballs?"

"Sounds wonderful."


	3. Chapter 3

Rossi knocked on Hotch's open door. "Aaron, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Hotch glanced up, suppressing a sigh. He had spent most of his day out of the office in the hopes of avoiding Rossi, causing him to work late into the evening to get caught up. "I'm a bit busy here, Dave."

"Avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you," Hotch told him. Rossi stared at him, wordlessly. "Okay, I've been avoiding you. I'm assuming that Erin told you about the conversation that she and JJ had."

Rossi nodded. "She did. And I, for one, think it's a great idea."

Hotch dropped his head forward. "How? How could you possibly think this is a good idea?"

"I'm dying here, Aaron," he replied. "Do you know how long it's been since I've had sex? Do you know how long I normally go without sex? I am trying to be a good guy here, a good husband, but I'm about to lose it. They have given us sincere permission to do this. What is your hold up?"

"I'm not gay! Why does everyone seem to be overlooking this fact?" Hotch asked, exasperated.

Rossi shrugged. "I'm not either. It's not a problem for me."

Throwing his pen against the desk, Hotch countered, "How about I'm not attracted to you!"

"Oh, please." Rossi smirked when Hotch looked away. "Let me pour you a drink of scotch. I'll rub your shoulders and we'll see where it goes from there."

"Here?" Hotch said, panicked. "You want to do it here?"

Rossi moved over to the door, closing and locking it before turning his attention to the blinds. He knew he had Hotch now. "We've been banned from doing it at either of our houses and I figure checking into a hotel would be too much for you."

Hotch swallowed hard, slightly pale. "I suppose you're right."

"Don't worry, Aaron," Rossi reassured him as he handed him a glass of scotch. "I'm not going to do anything that you don't want me to do. I'm not going to pressure you into anything and I'm not going to get you drunk."

"Okay," Hotch breathed out. "Okay."

Hotch removed his jacket and placed it on the desk before downing the scotch in one gulp. Rossi rubbed his hands together to warm them. He placed them on Hotch's shoulders, making a shushing sound when Hotch jumped. Rossi dug his fingers deep into Hotch's skin.

"Geez, Aaron." Rossi lowered his lips so that they were just outside Hotch's ear. "You're really tense."

"Yeah, well, this isn't exactly something that I do all the time." Hotch turned his head to find his lips dangerously close to Rossi's.

Rossi licked his lips. "Me either, but I seem okay with it."

Hotch's breath hitched. He tried to turn away, but was mesmerized by the scent of Rossi's aftershave. "Oh, shit," he moaned before foisting his mouth onto Rossi's.


	4. Chapter 4

They were both heaving by the time that Rossi broke the kiss several minutes later. He grinned lasciviously at Hotch. "Well, I guess you've made up your mind."

"Shut up," Hotch ordered, standing up. He toed his shoes off and removed his tie. "How do you want to do this?"

"Do you really have to plan everything out?"

Hotch paused unbuttoning his shirt. "Everything, no? But, in this case, yes. I've never done anything like this before."

Rossi placed a hand on Hotch's shoulder. "It's just sex, Hotch. You've had sex before. But if it will make you feel better, we can decide what to do. Are you more comfortable sticking your dick in my ass or having mine stuck in yours?"

"Do you have to be so boorish?"

"If I start pussyfooting around this, we'll be here all night. It's already late and I'd like to get home to my wife as I'm sure you'd like to get home to yours," Rossi told him, frankly. "Now, which do you want? But understand that whoever receives it also gets a blow job."

Hotch grew quiet, thinking it over. He replied, quietly, "I'll receive."

Rossi nodded. "Good man. Now, strip and sit on the couch."

"Yes, sir." Hotch gave him a mock salute. He removed the rest of his clothes and sat on the couch, feeling awkward and exposed, but also aroused.

"My, my," Rossi crowed, kneeling down next to Hotch. He studied Hotch's thighs and penis. "I can see why JJ is such a happy woman."

Hotch blushed. "I- oh!"

He was shut up by the first stroke of Rossi's tongue down the front of his penis. By the third stroke, he was shivering. By the fifth, he had his hand embedded along the back of the couch.

"Eyes on me," Rossi commanded. He licked his lips before covering the tip of Hotch's iron hard rod. Slowly, he began to suck, drawing Hotch in inch by torturous inch. When Hotch hit the back of his throat, Rossi languidly released him, taking care to continue his suction as Hotch's penis fell from his lips.

"Oh, God," Hotch groaned as Rossi kissed down the underside of his staff, his tongue occasionally darting out to taste the pulsating meat. Reaching Hotch's balls, Rossi suckled one into his mouth and then the other. "Oh, fuck."

Rossi let him go, chuckling. "That comes later, darling. Now, I suggest you hold onto something."

Hotch had just enough time to raise an eyebrow before Rossi pounced. He slurped Hotch back into his mouth, deep-throating him. Rossi showed him no mercy as he worked Hotch to climax. Hotch writhed on the couch, one hand in Rossi's hair and the other tweaking his own nipple.

Hotch had just enough time to gasp, "Coming!" before he exploded into Rossi's mouth, hoarsely shouting Rossi's name. Rossi sat back on his heels when he had cleaned Hotch completely, looking smug.

"Tell me that didn't feel great."


	5. Chapter 5

"You are entirely too proud of yourself," Hotch informed Rossi after he was able to speak again. He felt completely euphoric. "Where do you want me?"

"Are you sure you're ready for me?" Rossi asked.

Hotch rolled his eyes. He wasn't really; he wanted to have a nice shower and a long night of sleep, but he wasn't going to leave unfulfilled. "I wouldn't have said it otherwise. Besides, after that performance, you deserve a little relief yourself."

Rossi grinned as he stood. He grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from his pocket before stripping the rest of his clothes. "I want you over the desk."

"You got it." Hotch stumbled over to the desk, still a bit shaky. He leaned on his forearms over the front of his desk, spreading his legs.

"Ooh," Rossi whistled, taking a look at Hotch's backside. He ran his hand down Hotch's back. "You really are a fine looking man."

Hotch grimaced. "You really don't have to sweet talk me, Dave. I'm already a sure thing."

Laughing, Rossi opened the bottle of lube. He smothered the liquid over his fingers and Hotch's pink opening. "I'm going to have to prep you a little. Try to stay relaxed."

"Easy for you to say," Hotch muttered. He breathed in sharply when Rossi entered him with two fingers, stretching his hole.

"You're really tight."

"Thanks for not calling me a slut," Hotch commented, grunting through the foreign feelings that Rossi's fingers were provoking.

Rossi opened and closed his mouth a few times, thinking that over. "You're welcome. Are you ready for me?"

Hotch shook his head. "Nope, but go ahead anyway."

Rossi put on the condom and slathered it with the lube, stroking his penis a few times. He put one hand on Hotch's hip and used the other to guide himself inside. He immediately felt resistance from Hotch's body.

"Breathe," Rossi directed. "Just breathe."

"Mmph," Hotch replied. The pain he felt was intense, but bearable. It helped that as Rossi slipped inside, he took care to rub back and forth as he went, giving Hotch time adjust. Hotch jumped when Rossi touched his prostate.

Rossi held himself there. "Let me know when you're ready to go."

Hotch pushed back at him. "I'm ready."

Taking long, slow strokes, Rossi began to thrust into him. Keeping his hand on Hotch's hip, he rubbed every inch of Hotch's body that he could reach with the other. After awhile, Hotch was surprised to find himself getting aroused again, stimulated by Rossi's repeated hits to his prostate both on his way in and his way out.

"I'm getting close," Rossi warned him.

"Me, too."

Rossi stuttered through his next plunge. "Really?"

Hotch panted, nodding. "Touch me, Dave. Please, touch me."

Licking his hand before reaching around Hotch's body, Rossi took hold of Hotch's penis, shocked to find it hard again. He moved his hand up and down a few times before his own orgasm hit him. Rossi continued to stroke Hotch until he came once again.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, this was good," Rossi announced, retying his shoe. They had been quiet since disentangling themselves from each other, but Rossi knew he couldn't leave without talking to the other man.

"It was," Hotch agreed after a beat. He was cleaning up the mess he left in front of his desk.

Rossi paused. "We should do it again."

Hotch's body flushed as he thought about sleeping with Rossi again. There was nothing but pleasurable images running through his head, but he played it coy. "Maybe."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I've got you," Rossi whispered in his ear.

"Don't do that!" Hotch shouted, surprised by Rossi sneaking up on him.

Laughing, Rossi placed a wet kiss on the back of his neck, breathing Hotch in one last time. "Go home to your wife. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hotch nodded. "See you. And Dave? Thanks for tonight. I guess I really needed it after all."

"It was my pleasure. Literally." Rossi left the office and headed home. He entered his bedroom to find Strauss awake watching television.

"You're getting in late," she commented, turning off the television.

Rossi removed his clothing for the second time that evening. "I had a mission from my wife to accomplish."

Strauss' eyes lit up. "You got Aaron Hotchner to sleep with you? Seriously?"

"I did."

"How was he?" she asked, licking her lips.

Rossi climbed into bed and kissed her, letting her taste what remained of Hotch in his mouth. "He was magnificent."

Strauss giggled, thrilled. "Are you going to do it again?"

"I think we just might."

"Just remember, honey, this offer is only good until this little guy pops," she reminded him, touching her stomach. "Just a few more months."

Rossi curled around her. "Oh, I know. I won't need him after that. You are plenty enough for me." He stroked her stomach to calm the kicking he could feel there. "Although, we might want to try to talk them into a foursome sometime."

Over at his house, Hotch entered his own bedroom to find his wife asleep. He took a quick shower before slipping into bed. JJ instinctively sought him out, snuggling into his body heat.

"Hi, sweetheart," JJ muttered into his chest.

"Hi. Sorry, I'm so late." He kissed the top of her head.

She wiggled in closer to him. "It's okay. You didn't miss anything. Jessica took the boys for the night. She's going to take them to school in the morning. Apparently, I looked more tired than normal." JJ raised her head to look at him when he didn't respond. "You seem less tense."

Hotch shifted uncomfortably, afraid that maybe she hadn't been as okay with the plan as she had seemed when she suggested it. "I, uh, maybe had some help with that this evening."

"You and Rossi?" JJ clarified.

"Yes." He cringed in anticipation of her response.

She laid her head back down. "Good. So, how was it?"

Hotch closed his eyes, his heartbeat slowing back to normal now that he had her approval. "It was different. But I have to say, Dave sure knows his way around a blow job."

"I knew you were attracted to him."

THE END


End file.
